


We Wish You A Jerry Christmas

by Ononymous



Series: Christmas 2017 Stories and Requests [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: Finding himself in the regular situation of being alone on Christmas Day, Jerry does what he normally does. And then decides to hang out with someone anyway.





	We Wish You A Jerry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: "What Jerry gets up to on Christmas" + "Something with the Snowdrake Family"

_Untz-untz-untz-untz-untz-untz-untz-untz-untz..._

The unnecessarily loud alarm started for the third time. A noodly limb slammed on the snooze button, to no avail. With a resigned grunt, the limb fumbled with the actual switch and silence mercifully fell on the apartment block. Jerry continued to lie in bed, checking his phone for a half hour, before noticing something unusual.

"Huh, figured somebody would want their sugar back by now."

Braving the chilly corridor he scurried out, missing the unusual silence as he texted Ice Cap. There was no response. Was he still mad about Halloween? Some people can't take a joke. Arriving down the stairs at Nigel's door he knocked lightly for a few seconds, before extracting a key he "borrowed" and opened the wreathed door.

"Hey Nigel, you gonna complain about my alarm or something?"

There was no answer, the apartment was empty, save for a cheap looking plastic tree festooned with decorations.

"Oh yeah, Christmas. He said something about going home."

He'd lost track of time with little contact with his fellow monsters. Christmas. That most special time of the year. And odds are everyone else in the apartments had made similar plans. He was totally alone.

"Guess there's only one thing to do at a time like this..."

He returned to his own apartment and started playing videogames.

After getting kicked from his third game for spawn camping he got bored. And hungry. There was some popato chisps in the kitchen, but he felt like something hot. The pizza place tried charging him ten percent extra because of Christmas, and he was so mad he promised to take his business elsewhere as soon as he used up the coupons he had accrued from many nights of loyal custom. In any case, this would leave him totally starving to death. What had he done on days like this before?

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

"...and he said 'You've gotta be _kiddyng_ me!'"

"...I don't get it."

"The Kiddy! That human organ that controls all the water they have?"

"Oh. Sorry Snowy, that's called the Kidney."

"It is? Darn."

"Well I thought it was cool."

"You would."

"Come on, Arcticdrake, respect my individuality!"

"Would it kill you to acknowledge that I am your father?"

"Maybe it would!"

"Now now, Chilly, I don't want my brothah in anothah ahgument. Dinnah's neahly ready!"

The good Doctor sniffed, and whatever he picked up on helped defuse the tension. At the same time his seafoam-green son merely adjusted his sunglasses in a defiant effort to not look like he cared too much.

"It smells good, Pole. You've outdone yourself."

"Don't flattah me, neithah of us can cook like Da could."

"Would you say your skills are only half _baked_?"

Polardrake suppressed a groan. "I suppose I could, Snowy. Oah pahaps I could say 'At least I'm bettah than that Guahd Captain', and talk about when she buhned hah house down. Oah make an insightful remahk about it being good enough for that human who keeps calling monstahs freaks. Refahrence, anecdotes, self deprecation, punchng up at bullies, non-sequitahs. It takes mohe than puns to mastah humah."

"I know you're right, dad, but puns are still funny."

The doorbell rang. "Who could that be today? Snowy, can you...?"

"Sure."

Snowdrake got off his chair and headed to the front door.

"'Sup, Drake? Dinner nearly ready?"

"Jerry?!"

"Yup. Here's your present."

A tiny lump of wrapping paper ended up in his wing. Curious, Snowdrake unwrapped it, revealing a keyring. He'd seen them at the nearby gas station.

"Cool, huh? So where's mine?"

"Uh... I didn't know you were coming today, it isn't wrapped. One minute."

He slipped up to his bedroom, where a memory card that he had in fact gotten for Jerry's phone lay on his desk. When he returned to the front door, Jerry was gone. Turning round, he spotted him sitting at the dinner table, in what had been his own seat. He was oblivious to the very frosty reception Doctor Drake was giving him.

"Young Jerrald."

"Hey, Doc. Been sued for malpractice yet? I hear everyone who treats humans ends up in court."

"...no. Speaking of humans, you live among them now? How is it?"

Jerry's black eyes were overbright. "Their food is amazing. What it does to my bathroom kinda sucks, but it's worth it."

"Hmm, well, human food can cause long term problems in humans if they don't balance their diet properly. I hope you're keeping that in mind."

"Oh yeah, I definitely try not to overdo it with human fruit and vegetables."

Snowdrake grabbed another chair, deciding it was easier than causing an argument. "Here you go, Jerry."

"Thanks. Ugh, this brand sucks."

The door to the kitchen opened. "Chilly, Arctic, could one of you help cahry out the dinnah- Oh, Jahry! This is a... suhprise."

"Hey pops. Hope you didn't add onions to the casserole, I hate that."

"...I didn't know you would be coming around," he said obviously.

"Really? I sent a text, like, twenty minutes ago."

"To Snowy?"

"Yeah, to... wait, I'm not sure." He checked his phone. "Oh yeah, I never sent it, Moldbygg called to tell me the latest about the Aaron incident and I forgot. My bad."

"Don't let Uncle Pole keep you down, Jerry! You do your own thing!"

"Thanks." He grabbed Chilldrake's glass and took a large gulp of it. "Needs ice."

Polardrake marshalled his patience. "I'm not sure if I've made enough, Jahry. Pahaps if you wait until I've sehved evahryone else and then we'll have a bettah idea-"

"Wow, the service here sucks."

"Well Jerrald, you know what you can do if you don't care for my brother's hospitality."

"Arc, you don't have to involve yahself-"

"Yeah, 'Dad', leave Jerry alone!"

"And if I said nothing, you'd be complaining how he stole your drink. And quite rightly, too!"

"You tell him, Doc. Gotta show respect."

"Stay out of this, Jerry, I'm trying to defend Jerry! Wait..."

"Chilly, Uncle Arctic's right. Jerry, seriously, you can't just walk in and take a seat without being invited."

"Well if you want me to waste away, it's on your conscience. Good thing I have a backup." He took out a bag of popato chisps and opened them.

"...chisps..."

Everyone looked to the figure at the end of the table, who had been silent up to that point. Its ragged breathing fluttered through its quivering beak. A wing with feathers looking like they were made of melted marshmallow struggled to hold together as it absently scratched what looked like a lumpy carrot half-fused into its head.

"Hey there, Mrs Drake. You don't look as dead as I thought you would."

"Jerry, that's my mom-!"

"Ha... ha..."

Most of the figure gave off an air of contentment, even if the other carrot looked irritated.

"Je... rry... always... so... funny..."

Looking supremely pleased with himself, Jerry hopped off his chair and approached her, indeed offering her the promised chisps. The previously offended carrot cheered up, and her crest seized the bag and started feeding it. A wing reached out and started to pat Jerry on the head, who looked conflicted between being pleased at the positive feedback and disgusted at what was touching him. The former eventually won out. Snowdrake also looked like he was struggling with the situation, before finally smiling.

"...yeah, Mom. You never know what he'll say next."

The other drakes then looked at each other.

"Breezy... she loves cutting remahks like that. Gets to the point. Nice to see you opening up to guests, Deah."

"...yeah, Aunt Breezy, you're the cool one today. Oh, and I guess Vernon and Hoary and Nicky and Julia and Ruth are pretty cool too, and the others."

The tender moment was interrupted by the doorbell ringing once more.

"Anothah guest?"

"No, don't get up," said Jerry, "that'll be the pizza."

"Pizza?"

"Yeah, if they have the nerve to charge extra for Christmas delivery, I'm making them work for it by driving another twenty miles." He flashed his coupon booklet like it was a royal decree Asgore himself had signed. "You guys like meatlovers? I guess you can have some."

"...no... an... chovies..."

"Of course, I'm not some kind of weirdo jerk!"

"I suppose if we all have a few slices of pizza, that will leave us enough other food foh Jahry."

"Cool, whatever."

Chilldrake and Snowdrake both got up. Snowy to help carry in whatever Jerry ordered, Chilly to stand near the door and look profoundly unconcerned that a human turned up to the house, and thus look really impressive.

"You always have a knack foh seeing the best in a monstah, deah."

"...thanks..."

Later, Jerry and Mrs Drake would form a team against everyone else for charades. It might have been unfair that technically it was eighteen minds against four, but Jerry evened the odds.

**Author's Note:**

> Pastebin Version: https://pastebin.com/f7kvvu9Q
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
